In today's information age, data is often stored in file storage systems. Such file storage systems often include numerous file servers that service file storage requests from various client devices. In such file storage systems, different file servers may use a common network file protocol (e.g., CIFS or NFS) or may use different network file protocols. Certain client devices may be limited to communication with certain file servers, e.g., based on network file protocol or application.